Anger
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Fighting. How I felt day before Father's Day.


Wow. My first story that has "angst" in it. Okay, this is just a short little one shot explaining how I felt yesterday (6/17) while listening to my mom and stepdad fighting. I was worried they were gonna divorce. Luckily, they made up. But I wrote this in my writing book while they werent speaking. It may not be good, but I dont really care.

* * *

Fourteen year old Sam Manson sighed heavily as she sat on her window seat in her bedroom and tried as hard as she could to ignore her parents' yelling downstairs. But it was in vain. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't ignore the crashes, curses and screams.

This was the fifth fight this month. Last time, it had gotten so bad that Sam had climbed out of her window, (She lived on the second floor, but, of course, there was a tree next to her window) and ran two blocks to her best friend Danny Fenton's house. She had burst through the front door, ran up the stairs and burst into Danny's room.

Danny, who was on his computer at the time, nearly had a heart attack as his best friend rammed her shoulder into the door to bust it open. He was also shocked, and confused, when said best friend flung herself into his arms and started to sob. Once Danny had gotten her to calm down and told him what had made her so upset, she explained that her parents were fighting and yes, she and they had some disagreements on… pretty much everything, but they were still her parents. And she wanted them to always stay together. It wasn't very Goth of her, but she didn't care. It was how things were supposed to be.

Of course, she spent the rest of that day at Danny's house with him. As she was leaving to return home at around ten o'clock that evening, Danny made her swear that if her parents had ever fought to the point that it made Sam so upset, she was one scream away from tears, to call him as soon as possible.

She had promised.

This was why she was looking at the phone that was sitting innocently on the pillow in front of her. For some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to call Danny. She knew him well enough to know that he'd get worried and either, A) Come over. She didn't want that. She didn't want him to hear the yelling. Or B) Insist that she go over there. She didn't want that either, because sooner or later, he'd want to know what had happened and she didn't feel like talking about what happened between her parents.

Speaking of them, she could hear them through the vent. Her mother yelling that her father didn't care about anything but his business, stocks and how much money they made. Which, Sam hated to admit, was true.

Her father was yelling about how her mother only cared material things and designer-labeled clothes and how she looked. Which, Sam also had to admit, was true.

A sense of normalcy was about to be gone. No people could have so many arguments in one month could be together much longer. Sooner or later, they were going to divorce.

And Sam would either be moving with the parent who was moving out.

Or staying with the one that wasn't.

She didn't want to leave. She had friends, (Although, she didn't have a lot, she still had them) a life, a job… kinda. Helping Danny with ghost fighting wouldn't technically be counted a job. She didn't get paid. It was more like volunteer work.

She flinched as she heard a crash downstairs. Then she heard her mother's cry of that was her favorite lamp her father had just thrown at the wall.

Proving her father's point of how vain her mother was.

There were a few more crashes and curses, before one loud scream pierced the air of the house.

Then silence.

Sam wouldn't go down to observe the damage. Not yet. Not while the fire was still burning. She turned her attention to the driveway when she heard the front door slam shut. Looking around, she saw her father's car pull out of the driveway and drive away.

It was still eerily quiet.

Sam sighed heavily, then grabbed her cell phone from the pillow. Flipping it open, she scrolled in her address book for a second, until she came upon the name _Danny Fenton_. Pushing a button, she speed-dialed his number and put the phone to her ear.

Five rings later, Danny's voice came through the phone. "_Hello?_"

Sam swallowed and said,

"Danny? I'm keeping my promise…"

* * *

Review. Flame. Whatever. 


End file.
